This invention relates generally to the field of interactive computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for use in a hospitality facility to provide merchandise purchasing or activity scheduling.
Hospitality facilities, such as hotels, motels, gaming casinos, and resorts, operate in a highly competitive environment. In order to attract new and repeat customers, such hospitality facilities have traditionally tried to make customers feel welcome and appreciated. In addition, hospitality facilities may offer customers a wide variety of amenities and services, such as shopping, golf courses, tennis courts, restaurants, room service, amusements, theme parks, valet services, and other entertainment options like concerts, theater, and sporting events. As hospitality facilities have grown to include a wide variety of amenities and services, however, it has become increasingly difficult to provide personal attention to each guest. For example, hospitality facilities generally cannot keep track of the likes and dislikes of each guest. Consequently, they cannot selectively offer each guest those amenities and services most appealing to the guest.
Casino resort operators face additional problems. In addition to providing players (i.e., guests) with a sense of intimacy and a wide variety of non-gaming amenities and services, casino resort operators generally want to keep players at the video game terminals as long as possible, thus maximizing casino revenue and the players' gaming time. A player must leave a video game terminal to purchase food and drink, reserve a tee time at the golf course, or reserve a table at a restaurant.